Pour s'évader
by Ihna
Summary: Un jeune homme que l'on abuse qui finit par tomber en dépendance. Un adulte qui veut une chose pour finalement céder à une autre. Deux hommes, une histoire, la leurs. C'est le genre de souvenirs qui restent, de sentiments qui marquent et de sensations qui traumatisent. C'est le genre d'histoires impossibles, d'amours fous et de douleurs intenses. Le genre de choses auxquelles on s
1. Prologue

_Résumé entier (car il s'est fait légèrement bouffer :3) : __C'est le genre de souvenirs qui restent, de sentiments qui marquent et de sensations qui traumatisent. C'est le genre d'histoires impossibles, d'amours fous et de douleurs intenses. Le genre de choses auxquelles on s'accroche pour ne pas souffrir, pour ne pas sombrer. Mais si la réalité était pire que l'illusion ? Si la vérité était tout autres ? Comment l'histoire finirait-elle ? Demandez-leur... Un jeune homme que l'on abuse qui finit par tomber en dépendance. Un adulte qui veut une chose pour finalement céder à une autre. Deux hommes, une histoire, la leurs._

_Prologue : _Il le savait, il le voyait, il le sentait, il devait lui dire mais préférait lui mentir. Car les remords qu'il avait une fois chez lui n'étaient rien par rapport à l'excitation malsaine qui parcourait son corps et consumait son âme quand cela arrivait. Il préférait se murer dans ses mensonges que de ne pas céder à la luxure. C'était sa chair, son sang, son regard, sa peau... C'était mal, douloureux, cruel, mauvais, aphrodisiaque et illégal. Mais tellement bon. Tellement meilleur que la douloureuse sensation de manque qu'il ressentait sans ça. Alors il continuait. Mais un jour il le dirait, oui, un jour, mais pas celui-ci. Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

**_Avertissements_**

**_Bien bien, le prologue est court, je sais. J'écris une autre fiction, je sais mais c'est la dernière. Je ne vais jamais m'en sortir, si, bien sur que si. J'aime tellement écrire que vous aurez un chapitre par semaine mes amours. Bref je dois quand même vous prévenir, cette fiction n'est pas du tout du tout pour les âmes sensibles. Vraiment pas. Il y aura du viol, de la cruauté, des abus, de la torture, donc vous l'aurez compris il fallait que certaines choses sortent de ma tête et c'est tombé sur Naruto. Le pauvre. En tout cas j'espère que vous aurez le recul nécessaire pour ne pas croire que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire tout ça mais que je le devais car trop de choses se bousculais dans ma tête, et que l'écriture est le seul remède que j'ai trouvé.  
Je vous aimes, PEACE._**


	2. Chapter 1

→ _Un très long chapitre je dois avouer, mais c'est pour tout mettre en place et donner les bases d'informations qui seront utiles pour la compréhension de la suite._ _!_

Douleur. Sa vie n'était que douleurs, humiliations, cruautés, débauches et désarrois. Son univers n'était peuplé que d'horreur de peurs, d'angoisses et tellement d'autres. Son quotidien tout comme sa vie n'avait aucun sens, aucune logique, aucun bonheur. Même quand enfin il succombait à la fatigue, ses journées hantaient ses rêves, où enfin il aurait pu être paisible, pour noircir son âme et transformer ses nuits en cauchemars, le ramenant systématiquement à la réalité qui n'était pas meilleure, peut-être même pires. Son angoisse persistait heures après heures, jours après jours, mois après mois... Depuis maintenant dix années. Dix trop longues années qui l'avaient privé de son enfance, qui l'avaient fait grandir bien trop vite, qui l'avaient obligé à comprendre les adultes bien trop tôt, bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. 

† † † † †

Le jeune garçon ouvrit les yeux sur le mur pourpre de sa chambre, rouge sombre, la couleur du désir, la sienne, celle de sa vie, celle qu'il voyait à tout instant où qu'il regardait. Il tourna les yeux et retomba sur elle, elle qui était toujours présente, qui lui tenaillant les entrailles, lui rappelant à chaque fois sa condition plus que médiocre. Faisant tout pour lui retirer les pauvres onces d'espoirs qui parsemaient parfois son cœur et son esprit, le laissant mourir à petit feu alors qu'ils s'envolaient. Rapidement. Violemment. En lui enlevant le peu de choses qu'il lui restait encore.

Mais que lui restait-il ? Son esprit ? Non, embrumé par l'alcool, la drogue et les narcotiques dont on le bourrait presque tous les matins, quand il devenait trop instable, trop bavard, trop enfant.

Son corps ? Non plus, maltraité par les coups et les caresses malsaines, pourrit par le corps, les semences, la salive de quelqu'un d'autre.

Son cœur ? Toujours pas, étouffé et broyé à chaque parole, à chaque seconde qui passait, à chaque nouvelle personne qu'il voyait.

Son âme ? Encore non, mangé et digéré par le diable lui-même, salit par ses trop grandes connaissances en choses dont il ne devrait pourtant rien connaître à son âge, brisé et vendu depuis le premier jour de son entrée dans ce monde infâme.

Sa raison ? Déchirée, éclatée, tailladée et voilée, usée par les voluptueuses paroles que son père lui offrait, tourmentée par la réalité.

Non, il ne lui restait rien. Même ses rêves étaient partis, s'étaient enfuis de la prison dans laquelle il vivait. Dans laquelle il _survivait_. Dans laquelle on le surveillait pour ne pas qu'il mette fin à ce cauchemar constant. Toutes ces caméras braqué sur sa peau nu le lui prouvait, on faisait attention à lui, peut-être trop. Comme quand sa bouche était ouverte de force pour y laisser glisser ses médicament, on le lui laissait pas le loisir d'en prendre plus, juste un peu plus, car sa vie se serait arrêté. Et il aurait été enfin tranquille. Mais des gens comptait sur lui, malgré lui, bien malgré lui. Et alors qu'il aurait aimé en finir on lui avait démontré que ce serait pire. Il s'était alors résigné, et attendait en subissant. Qu'attendait –il ? Lui-même ne le savait pas. Mais il attendait, et ça avec ferveur. Avec appréhension et espoirs, avec inquiétude, angoisse et douleurs. Mais il attendait. Et c'est ça qui le sauvera, il en était persuadé.

Son regard fatigué dériva lentement sur la seule choses qui le maintenait dans le réel, seule choses à laquelle il pouvait se fier, seul instrument qu'il ne redoutait pas, seul objet qui ne le tourmentait pas, l'horloge. Elle ne lui mentait jamais et il le savait car là où il était l'heure y était primordiale, cruciale. Bien trop importante pour laisser ne serait-ce qu'une minute de retard ou d'avance. La vie était cher, la sienne l'était, la leurs l'étaient. Et pour être avec lui il fallait débourser sans compter, il était une valeur rare et sûre. De par son jeune âge. C'était ce qui faisait la réputation de l'endroit, l'âge de ses occupants. Pathétique. Triste. Mais réaliste.

Un mouvement à sa droite coupa le fil de ses pensées et il se pencha pour dégager avec douceur de légères mèches en bataille du front du jeune homme à ses côtés avant de l'embrasser. Lui. Il lui restait lui, et eux, tous ses amis. Tous ses compagnons de miséricorde qui subissaient la même chose que lui et qui pouvaient le comprendre.

Car son sourire et sa bonne humeur était certes parfois feins mais ne le quittaient jamais. Il avait beau subir et encaisser des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû connaître, il se disait qu'au moins il était en vie, nourrit, logé, et auprès de personnes qui l'aimait. C'était surement de la bêtise, de la naïveté, de l'ignorance ou une illusion mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Préférant mourir que de quitter son air enjoué. Pour sa santé mentale, et pour celle des autres, il était leur bouffée d'oxygène comme ils le lui disaient souvent. Et même si il crevait presque de désespoir quand la drogue, l'alcool et les coups embrumaient son être, il se faisait une raison dans son incompréhension et étirait son visage en de traits lumineux. Il n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre et s'en contentait, appréciant comme il le pouvait sa condition.

Son sourire apparu alors sur son visage pour la journée et rien ne le ferait le quitter, lui donnant un air doux, lumineux et protecteur quand un œil acier le contempla. Il continua de caresser le visage de son ami alors que celui-ci enserrait sa taille de ses bras minces, comme un enfant. Naruto sourit devant tant de candeur et ne put empêcher son regard de se voiler un instant, c'était aujourd'hui.

Il se rallongea et enfouis son nez dans le cou du jeune homme, humant son odeur, laissant ses lèvres goutter sa peau sucrée. Un petit rire plaintif s'éleva et le blond frotta sa joue contre son ami, ses mains glissant dans son dos pour coller leurs deux torses.

- Joyeux anniversaire Deidara.

Le ton se voulait joyeux mais la perspective de que cela entrainait ne pouvait que ternir sa voix. Le jeune homme se releva et planta son regard gris dans celui, bleu, de son grand-frère. Sa posture était outrageusement tentatrice, une main posée sur le matelas maintenait son torse légèrement tourné sur la gauche, ses longs cheveux blonds cascadant avec légèreté, glissant et effleurant en une subtile caresse son dos cambré, son cou fin et ses épaules. Sa large mèche couleur paille cachait la moitié de son visage mais cela n'enlevait en rien à sa beauté androgyne.

Naruto roula ses doigts au creux de ses reins, sentant le tatouage du jeune homme en relief. Le même que le sien, que le leur, le signe de leur condition, gravé dans leur corps en de courtes courbes, comme un soleil. Paradoxal.

- Merci Nii-San! Mais pourquoi ce regard?

Le plus grand s'assit lentement dans leur lit, dévoilant son corps nu qui se découvrit des fines couvertures noires, parure de leur métier, ne le laissant nullement gêné, il avait l'habitude, lui. Il gratta son torse musclé, ses doigts caressant avec habitude les deux anneaux qui le décorait -Dieu qu'il avait souffert quand ceux-ci avaient été percés, il n'avait pu porter de haut pendant une bonne semaine, le frottement lui faisait trop mal-.

Son attention se reporta sur celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère, celui que Kakashi, le directeur de l'établissement, lui avait confié pour le parrainer, pour lui apprendre les trucs du métier, les zones érogènes, les gestes, paroles, et bruits qui plaisaient.

Ce genre de tâches était confié à ceux qui étaient là depuis longtemps, bien trop longtemps. Et même si leurs "petits-frères" avaient pratiquement le même âge qu'eux, un respect et une confiance mutuelle s'instaurait entre eux, pour ne pas sombrer.

Et bien que Naruto ne s'occupait de l'éducation de Deidara que depuis 8 mois, date de son arrivée, il ressentait pour lui une grande affection qui dépassait la simple relation maître-élève. Il le considérait comme un ami, un petit frère qu'il se devait de protéger. Et en ce jour de son 16ème anniversaire, il allait devoir lui retirer sa virginité, aux yeux de tous, clôturant ainsi son apprentissage, pour pouvoir reprendre un autre jeune homme par la suite.

Pour se rassurer il se disait que Deidara était le premier auquel il avait appris, et que l'appréhension qu'il ressentait était normal, mais inlassablement il se disait qu'il ne s'y ferait jamais, tout comme il ne s'était jamais réellement fait à sa vie.

Il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et posa avec douceur ses lèvres pleines sur les siennes, les pressant tendrement, l'effleurant de son souffle, mélangeant leurs respirations, laissant une langue timide se glisser dans sa bouche, et en profita pour gouter la tendresse que son protégé lui donnait. Ses doigts avancèrent lentement mais avec assurance sur les hanches graciles, presque féminines, du blond qui souriait dans le baiser. Ses propres mains avançant avec plus de timidité sur le corps de son ainé.

Naruto se recula après une dernière et douce pression et secoua sa tête, ébouriffant vigoureusement ses cheveux coupé grossièrement en de légères et courtes mèches désordonnées qui chatouillaient sa nuque à chaque mouvement de tête, faisant glisser aléatoirement sa petite tresse serrée surs ses fins quadriceps, ce qui contractait toujours ses muscles dorsaux sous la caresse volage.

Pour eux, s'embrasser, se toucher, se caresser et coucher ensemble ne représentait rien de plus que leur manière de se montrer qu'ils s'appréciaient, qu'ils se portaient de l'affection. Car la vie les avaient pervertit, rendant des gestes intimes naturels et courants. Les jeunes hommes ne se rendaient même plus compte que leurs postures étaient aguicheuses, leurs gestes à caractères sexuels et leurs marques d'affections entre eux, malsaines.

Alors quand Naruto reposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Deidara, ce fut pour le rassurer.

- Tu veux que je te détende?

Les yeux de ce dernier se fermèrent et un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres, faisant rayonner son visage fin.

- Moi je vais très bien! C'est plutôt toi qu'il faudrait détendre.

Il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel devant tant de candeur et d'innocence avant de croiser ses bras autours du corps fétiche de Deidara tandis que celui-ci parsemait son torse de baisers. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était que d'être officialisé résidant d'Icha Icha Paradise, il ne se rendait pas encore compte que de laisser son corps aux adultes étaient fatiguant, douloureux et humiliant... Et malgré ses nombreuses mises en garde, le jeune homme avait toujours prit avec le sourire. La ressemblance qu'il avait avec lui le laisserait presque perplexe.

Il renonça à lui faire encore part de ses doutes et angoisses, préférant faire couler entre ses phalanges les longs et doux cheveux de son élève.

- Tu te débrouille bien ...

Le garçon releva la tête et donna un coup de langue coquin sur la hampe à demi érigée de son ainé.

- J'ai un bon professeur.

Le sourire de Naruto se fit réel et laissa échapper un petit soupir de bien-être, une langue joueuse glissa sur sa longueur et finit de l'exciter. Sa main bronzée attrapa doucement la tignasse blonde et resserra sa prise quand les mouvements se firent plus amples, plus profonds. Oui, Deidara était vraiment très doué pour ça. 

_Finit pour ce premier chapitre! Alors vous en pensez quoi? Vous voulez bien répondre à quelques questions?_

→ _Les sentiments sont ils bien décrits et comprit?_

→ _Comment vous apparait Naruto?_

→ _Quels couples avait vous envie de voir?_

→ _Que ressentez vous en lisant ce chapitre? Vous attendez la suite?_


	3. Chapter 2

Minato Namikaze

_J'espère ne pas faire notre petit quatrième trop OOC mais vu qu'on ne sait que très peu de choses sur lui à part ses principales qualités ça va être dur de ne pas respecter le personnage, bref, lisez bien _

Minato touillait son café avec attention, son éternel sourire lumineux était cette fois légèrement amusé. Depuis environ une heure et demi, l'homme avec lequel il devait faire affaire le regardait avec un air complètement halluciné, à la limite de l'indécent. Mais ça, le blond en avait l'habitude, étant une référence puissante en matière de transactions financières, il savait que certaines personnes ne pouvait retenir leur sentiment de malaise en sa présence. Mais là il devait avouer que l'insistance avec laquelle cet Asuma le dévisageait commençait très nettement à le troubler.

- Un problème Monsieur Sarutobi?

Le susnommé eut un petit sursaut avant d'ouvrir des yeux ronds sur la secrétaire de l'homme en face de lui, laissant le plaisir oculaire prendre un instant le pas sur son ... problème. La femme était grande, fine, élancée et tentatrice, ses courts cheveux bleus coulant avec délicatesse dans un décolletée plus qu'avantageux, flattant régulièrement les courbes de ses petits seins fermes. Mais quand il releva le regard ce fut pour tomber dans deux yeux orange autoritaires et qui faisaient franchement peur, forçant le respect pour cette femme fatale perchée sur talons, Konan. Le bras droit de Minato Kamikaze, plus grand homme d'affaire de la région et du pays, rivalisant avec le sourire contre Uchiha Corporation.

Et bien que son physique ne laissait absolument pas paraître son caractère et son acharnement pour les affaires, étant toujours doté de ce sourire enjôleur qui ne laissait personne de marbre, que se soit pour se faire pâmer les femmes ou enrager ses concurrents. S'habillant toujours avec gout mais simplicité, ne coupant presque jamais ces cheveux blonds mi longs qui caressaient tendrement la peau souvent découverte de ses épaules musclées. Car cet homme était, on ne pouvait le nier, une pure bombe qui écrasait de sa présence n'importe quelle assistance, rendant invisible les plus grand hommes de ce pays. Pour que tous les yeux ne soit attiré que par cette chevelure constamment ébouriffée, par ses yeux bleus pétillant d'intelligence et de malice, par cette peau dorée, tannée par le soleil et les heures certaines d'entraînement au combat que cet homme faisait subir à son corps, rendant sa manière de se mouvoir gracile, fluide et attirante. Laissant ses muscles décontractés mais fermes se faire reluquer par qui se trouvait devant lui, les chemises moulantes presque transparente ne cachant strictement rien, au grand damne des personnes qui voulait le faire plier à leurs exigences.

- Je vous pris de bien vouloir m'excuser mais vous ressemblez étrangement à une de mes ... connaissances.

- Et laquelle si je puis me permettre?

Cette fois c'était la voix grave et rauque de l'homme qui avait langoureusement roulé sur sa langue pour enfin se faire entendre de tous, ne parlant que très peu, laissant cette tâche à son homme de main, Shikaku Nara. L'homme toussota avant que son visage ne devienne cramoisi par la gêne. Il ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche en cherchant ses mots pour finalement balayer la question d'un geste fébrile de la main.

Minato fronça légèrement les sourcils mais reprit bien vite son air enjoué, non sans claquer durement sa langue contre son palais, adressant un message à son conseiller et deuxième bras droit. L'homme assit à ses côtés se leva lentement et sortit de la pièce avec un petit rictus amusé à l'intention de l'éventuel partenaire immobilier. Celui-ci reprit difficilement sa respiration en voyant Shikaku partir. Cet homme était connu et reconnu par tous comme étant le génie de Minato, seule personne ayant réussi à voir son potentiel alors qu'il travaillait en tant que barman, il était celui qui combattait dans l'ombre, qui le conseillait devant tous et qui s'occupait de le renseigner sur tous les hommes puissants ou aspirant à la puissance, du pays. Déterrant leurs plus anciennes actions et leurs plus inavouables secrets, réussissant qui plus est à décrypter leurs micros-expressions et leur langage corporel pour faire avancer les démarches et négociation à leur faveur. Un vrai monstre de talent.

Il allait être découvert, c'était sûr, la proportion d'échecs de cet homme avoisinait le zéro, si elle n'était pas nulle. Sa voix se brisa alors qu'il bredouillait des excuses, Minato lui sourit comme pour le rassurer mais ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une manière de lui dire que c'était définitivement trop tard, dommage. Il décida alors de jouer le tout pour le tout et sortit une petite carte de sa poche intérieur de veston, pressant ses doigts moites sur la fines écriture pourpre, faisant s'allumer une lueur d'intérêt chez son vis-à-vis, il était perdu, le blond avait gagné.

Konan attrapa la carte noire qu'elle lut avec attention, arquant un sourcil quant aux inscriptions qui ne voulaient rien dire, elle releva son regard lourd sur la personne qui se tortillait presque d'inconfort sur un des -agréables- fauteuils de cuirs noirs. Elle eut alors une idée, certes un peu étrange étant donné que cet espèce de mufle avait passé une bonne partie de la transaction à la reluquer, mais rien n'était impossible.

- Est-ce bien ce que je pense?

La voix resta bloquée au travers de sa gorge et Asuma hocha douloureusement la tête, presque à regret. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas spécialement légal -quoi que ce ne soit pas un point bien important vu ce dont les deux hommes discutaient préalablement- et surtout pas bien vu, du tout. L'homosexualité étant durement tolérée au Japon, la pédophilie encore moins.

La jeune femme ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire et rangea le petit bout de carton dans son calepin, un sourire presque carnassier étira ses traits et elle se pencha vers son patron pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Elle épousseta sa jupe bleue et laissa résonner une dernière fois sa voix claire,

- Je pense donc que vous accepterez les termes de ce contrat Monsieur Sarutobi, n'est-ce pas?

Un gloussement plaintif s'échappa des lèvres du brun et il hocha vigoureusement de la tête, il allait se faire avoir en beauté sur ce coup. Mais c'était mieux que de voir son secret révélé, bien moins pire.

**† † †**

Shikaku Nara enrageait. Lui d'habitude si calme et posé se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas envoyer dans les roses la prochaine personne osant lui parler ou se mettre juste devant ses pas. Ses pas devenu vif set lourds au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait jusqu'à la personne qu'il respectait le plus et dont il craignait aussi les colères. L'homme s'arrêta devant la frontière invisible qui le séparait de son patron et accessoirement ami pour prendre une longue inspiration et frapper sans douceur le bois brun de la porte qui lui faisait face. Il ne pouvait pas bien contenir sa rage et ce qu'il avait vu l'avait sérieusement affecté, des images plus obscènes les unes que les autres affluaient sans cesse dans son esprit et il dut y mettre du siens pour ne pas exploser l'ordinateur qui les lui avait montré.

Le brun reçut la permission d'entrer et il le fit, fébrile et incapable de retenir les mouvements compulsifs de son corps. Quand son patron arrêta de farfouiller avec exaspération dans des feuilles plus complexes les unes que le autres il leva le nez sur un de ses employé avant de se rendre compte de qui était en face de lui et de lui offrir un sourire des plus enjoué. Le blond aimait beaucoup Shikaku, depuis le début il l'avait soutenu et lui apportait une aide incommensurable. A l'image de sa fidélité pleine et entière pour lui-même et la société, il lui devait énormément et petit à petit leur relation professionnel s'étaient mut en véritable amitié, jusqu'à partager des moments complices autour d'une partie de Shogi, jeu préféré de son stratège et dont il avait dû, bon gré mal gré, apprendre les règles.

Le sourire de Minato perdu cependant de sa vitalité en percevant le trouble qui animait son ami de longue date, le blond se redressa inconsciemment et crispa ses mains sur son bureau, quelque chose n'allait pas du tout et ce n'était en rien à cause des derniers contrats ou autres dossiers dont s'occupait d'habitude celui qui lui faisait face. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état, enfin si, une seule et unique fois. Et vraiment ce n'avait pas été beau à voir, l'homme venait de perdre son fils près de deux mois après sa naissance, mort dans sa couveuse à cause d'un rythme cardiaque trop faible. Cela avait été son seul et unique enfant, bien trop douloureux de penser à en faire un autre avec la femme qui, l'aimait. Et ce, même près de 17 ans plus tard.

- Shikaku tu as un problème?

L'homme s'avança lentement vers l'ordinateur dernier cri qui reposait sur le bureau en marbre blanc écru de son ami. Il scruta silencieusement le clavier transparent et se décida enfin à taper les mots clefs pour cliquer sur une quelconque entreprise de nettoyage. Il cliqua sur la barre de recherche et entra le plus lentement possible un long mot de passe, donner sous couvert de la petite carte noir que Monsieur Sarutobi leur avait donné. Il sentit de la sueur faire glisser la pulpe de ses doigts sur la souris et dut faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour aller sur la page d'accueil du nouveau site, caché par le précédent.

Les couleurs étaient à l'image des mots défilants avec délicatesse et style sur la page noire et pourpre. Des photos d'adolescents et d'enfants étaient prises à la manière d'un site de mannequinat, pour voir la fiche de l'un des jeunes présents il fallait cliquer sur son image des plus sobre. Juste un visage souriant sur un corps habillé d'un kimono noir et violet, noir et rose pour les jeunes femmes. Les tranches d'âges allaient de 7 ans à 25 ans, les plus jeunes en haut de la page et les plus vieux allaient en descendant le curseur de la souris. Seulement les visages et les morphologies étaient presque trop floues ou trop loin pour se rendre vraiment compte des particularités physique dont faisait preuve les adolescents. Pour cela il fallait regarder leurs fiches de ... capacités. Le mot le fit grimacer et il continua de faire défiler ces pauvres jeunes. Le site paraissait presque normal mais quand le brun cliqua sur celui qui était mis dans le top 10 du site, son cœur se serra, et quand il cliqua sur la dernière vidéos mise en ligne pour présenter le jeune homme, son souffle se ralentit clairement jusqu'à ne plus expulser une seule parcelle d'oxygène.

Il attendit un instant pour faire charger la vidéo et se redressa en se retournant pour fixer son patron qui jusque-là n'avait rien dit. Le brun s'excusa et sortit précipitamment de la pièce, une main sur sa bouche, une moue dégouté sur le visage.

- Regarde la sans moi, je l'es déjà vu.

Le blond regarda avec un effarement certain son ami -qui en avait vu de belles- s'enfuir presque pour le laisser seul, enfermé dans son bureau, la vidéo d'un jeune homme dont il ne connaissait rien en attente de lecture. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait voir mais le visage de son ami lui disait beaucoup de choses. Il espérait seulement que ce n'était pas dégoutant, il avait déjà donné dans la scatophilie merci, et il ne s'en était toujours pas remis de cette vidéo en plus. Délire entre potes mon cul oui...

Ce fut alors avec appréhension qu'il déplaça le curseur de sa souris jusque sur la vidéo. Il cliqua dessus et croisa nerveusement ses bras sur son buste. Ses yeux bleus fixaient son écran et il retint inconsciemment sa respiration quand la première image apparut.

**† † †**

Shikaku sentait ses sourcils sauter avec nervosité et ce fut avec l'anxiété qui lui tordait le ventre qu'il osa lever le visage vers son ami qui venait de sortir de son bureau. Son teint était livide et ses yeux habituellement si expressifs avaient l'air d'être morts. Ses mains tremblaient convulsivement et les muscles de ses épaules étaient noués, signe d'une contraction intense et de longue durée. Le blond sortit de son air ahuris pour poser ses yeux bleus clair dans ceux, marrons, de son vis-à-vis. La main partit toute seule et le vase qui était à ses côtés partit s'exploser contre le mur la plus proche.

Minato s'arracha de sa contemplation pour se tourner vers le mur et écraser avec force son poing sur le mur blanc cassé. Il réarma plusieurs fois son bras, les yeux fermés, la bouche crispé et le corps secoué de sanglots silencieux. De la bile remontait amèrement le long de sa gorge et une forte envie de vomir lui tordit les tripes. Ses phalanges marquaient de plus en plus le mur peint maintenant maculé de son propre sang. L'impression d'avoir foiré sa vie lui martelait le cerveau, son esprit était trop embrumé pour penser normalement tant son dégoût pour la vie était devenu puissant. Sa respiration se fit saccadée, autant que l'étaient les battements de son pauvre cœur déchiré en miles et uns morceaux. Impossible à réparer, impossible à recoller, impossible de l'aider. Il n'arrêtait plus son geste et dut se faire violence pour ne pas frapper son ami qui lui retenait ses bras en marmonnant diverses suppliques censés l'apaiser.

Mais qui pourrait le calmer après ce qu'il avait vu? Qui pourrait retirer ses images gravées au fer rouges au plus profond de son âme? Qui pourrait laver la souillure immonde qui coulait le long de ses pupilles violées? Qui pourrait l'empêcher de se réveiller avec la sensation de n'être autre chose qu'une pauvre merde qui n'avait pas sa place dans ce monde?

Il s'écroula au sol, juste devant sa porte, la vidéo ne tournant plus. Il en avait déjà tout vu, à sa plus grande honte. Son ami ordonna aux autres employés d'aller continuer leur travail respectif et entraînant son patron dans son bureau pour l'allonger sur le canapé en cuir noir qui était collé au mur de la pièce. Il respira pour se donner du courage et entreprit de calmer le blond. Bon dieu mais qu'allait il leur arriver maintenant qu'ils avaient vu ça?

_Finis pour ce deuxième chapitre! J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire étant donné que l'on ne sait pas grand chose de Minato. Aller voici les petites question :_

_La scène vous paraît elle réaliste, les réactions sont elles 'normales' ?_

_Mon écriture vous plait elle?__Dois-je faire plus de dialogues/descriptions .. ?_

_Minato vous paraît il OOC ? Comment vous apparait il?_

_Que pensez vous qu'il y à dans cette vidéo?_

_Quels couples coulez vous voir?_

_Vous attendez la suite?_


End file.
